In the above-mentioned storage battery suitable for mounting on the motorcycle, tubular bushings each of which a pole projected upwardly from a container side is inserted into to be welded are included inside a lid, and terminals arranged in notched portions formed on a horizontally front side from the bushings are joined to the bushings, by which a vertically compact storage battery preventing the terminals from protruding from the lid can be constructed. The above-described constitution has an advantage of making output larger than that of a conventional storage battery, when the storage battery of a size similar to the conventional one is constructed, and has been used in recent years.
As the above-described storage battery, as shown in FIG. 6, there is publicly known a storage battery in which a notched portion 3 or a depressed portion is formed in a lid 2 made of synthetic resin to close a container and a terminal 4 is included in the notched portion 3 or the depressed portion, a tubular bushing 6 is included inside the lid 2, into which a pole 5 extending from the container to extract electric power is inserted to be welded, a conductive portion 7 to join an upper side of this bushing 6 and a lower side of the terminal 4 horizontally apposed to the bushing 6 is included, an auxiliary lid 9 to cover the bushing 6 included inside the lid 2 from above is included, wherein the terminal 4, the bushing 6 and the conductive portion 7 make up a terminal section 8 by integral molding, an annular protruded portion 7T protruded outwardly on a side surface of the conductive portion 7 is included, and in the terminal section 8, at least a lower portion 6B of the bushing 6 and the conductive portion 7 are buried in the lid 2 by insert molding (refer to Patent Document 1).
Moreover, a storage battery with a similar structure is also described in Patent Document 2.
As described in a paragraph [0017] of Patent Document 1, a connection of an external leading wire to the above-described storage battery is made by positioning a nut in an internal portion (cavity portion) of the terminal 4 (inserting the nut in a rectangular parallelepiped shape into the cavity portion from a square socket of a left plate portion 4D of the terminal 4 shown in FIG. 7), and inserting bolts from through-holes 4K1, 4K2 formed in a top plate portion (upper surface plate portion) 4A and a front plate portion (front surface plate portion) 4B and screwing the same.
However, since the nut described in Patent Document 1 has one screw hole as shown in FIG. 5 (2), and the bolt can be inserted only from any one of the through-holes 4K1, 4K2, orientation of the nut needs to be changed in each case so as to match the through-hole to which the external leading wire is desired to be connected, and the screw hole of the nut, as shown in FIG. 5 (1) and thus, there has been a problem that the external leading wires cannot be attached simultaneously at two positions.